pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Favorite Pikmin
I'm pretty sure you've been asked before, but could you list the Pikmin from your favorite to your least favorite? My list goes 1:Red, because they're dependable and strong, 2:White, because they're fast and poisen enemys, 3:Purple, They're strong, but unnesscarily so; others are fine, 4:Yellow, I dislike they're arc, and 5:Blue. Don't like the color, don't like the species.--Pikiwizard 22:05, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :1#blue :1#bulbmin :1#Red :1#Purple :1#White :6#Yellow it's not that i can't decide it just that all pikmin are awsome yellow there sooo weak.xD[white pikmin are too but they posin[cool[and small so it makes sense]]] :I guess so... :#Yellow; :#White; :#Blue; :#Purple; :#Red. :Ahh, why not? If I have the time... #Purple #Bulbmin (Yay!) #Yellow #Red #White #Blue Er...are you Prezintenden or an impersonator...? Gaaah... Sorry about that. I got tired of "Prezintenden", so I called myself Dr. Kongo on the other wikis. Forgetful as I am, I didn't log out. Please exscuse that, it won't happen again. Right, I wanted to try my sig subpage thing out, just for fun (incase that had added to your suspicions).--Prezintenden(babble) 1. Red Pikmin 2. Yellow Pikmin 3. White Pikmin 4. Bulbmin 5. Blue Pikmin 6. Purple Pikmin. I love White, Red, and Yellow Mins all the same though ^-^ ocolor 19:53, 7 December 2007 (UTC) # White Pikmin # Bulbmin # Purple Pikmin # Blue Pikmin # Red Pikmin # Yellow Pikmin And there you have it. 21:00, 7 December 2007 (UTC) 1 .Yellow 2 .Red 3 .Purple 4 .Whight 5 .Blue --Last Onion 00:06, 8 December 2007 (UTC) 1:Purple(man, can they stun things) 2:Bulbmin(they are invincable!!!) 3:White(way faster) 4:Blue(I like to swim) 5:Red(best fighters!!!) 6:Yellow(no comment) -pikman04 YAY! I have a username now! Whenever you see "pikman04" or "67.38.27.116" it is now.................... PIKDUDE!Pikdude 19:10, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Hmmm, 1. Red Pikmin, They look so adorable up close with their noses, 2. Blue Pikmin, I have the most of them, and I like to swim (go figure) and I love how they rescue their fellow Pikmin, 3. White Pikmin, it seems so sad that sometimes that such little guys get traped inside a jellyfish how they beat on the walls, usually in your dirrection trying to escape. 4. Bulbmin, they panic in a frensy and are the one and only type of (breadbugs that can kills?other words the Dwarf guys) that won't try to kill your pikmin. 5. Yellow, They technically did rescue the blue pikmin as they were technically trapped. And They have nice ears. 6 Purple, It is so hard trying to find their flowers, and that they arn't very fast, their hair (weird). (Those are my ranks, the next part is something I've seen) I've also noticed how all the current pikmin have some sort of facial feature that makes them different from the rest. Red, noses; blue, mouths; yellow, ears; purple, hair; White, eyes. Learner 23:54, 28 January 2008 (UTC) My favorite is the Blue. They can breath underwater, which is pretty neat. And I like the color blue alot. Tarantulian 12:32, 15 April 2008 (UTC) # Mushroom And Rebel Mushroom Pikmin (They look cool, undead and, poisonous) # Red (Favorite color and I like fire (MUHAHAHA)) # White (Poisonous and awesome looking (Red eyes)) # Bulbmin (Cool) # Purple (Strong) # Blue (I like to swim) # Yellow (Mugly) ~Crystal Lucario~ 21:13, 15 April 2008 (UTC) I like Reds because they are the strongest without suffering from reduced agility. White come second because they are so versatile. In fact, when I'm harvesting pikmin, I go through a level with reds to kill everything, then go back with whites and run everything back. Purple Pikmin are strong and useful, despite being slow, so there's third on my list. Blue pikmin are near the bottom because of the fact that water resistance is their only useful attribute, and you are forced to use them so damn much as the Distant Spring/Perplexing Pool. Yellows are last on my list because of how stupid they are when it comes to handling bomb rocks. The yellows in Pikmin 2 I would place higher than blues though, due to their resistance to the element that kills instantly and their usefulness against the Titan Dweevil. Mikeburnfire 02:35, 16 April 2008 (UTC)Mikeburnfire What a nice forum! # Blue # Yellow # Red # White # Purple I'm not so fond of Purple Pikmin because they don't latch on to enemies in Brawl. Tarantulian 17:40, 18 April 2008 (UTC) 1. Blue 2. Yellow 3. Red 4. Purple 5. White WWhites A Little Creepy...PikminTy 1. Bulbmin 2. Blue 3. White 4. Purple 5. Yellow I'm new here^^..... Maiko95 Here are mine! :1.Yellow (Cute and can cary explosivs in pikmin1) :2.Puple (Strong and make a THUD) :3.Red :4.White :5.Blue :I dont like Bule for many reasons. And mine are.... :1. Purples :2. Bulbmin :3. Blues :4. Yellows :5. Whites ( Never really use them) :6. Reds ( Usefulness decreases as the game goes on) Planting Red, White, and Blue pikmin all over the planet 01:01, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Mine are as follows... #White Pikmin - They're fast. Rush Boots, take a group of flowered Whites into an area, kill everything, and just bring it all back to the ship and Onions. Very fun. #Blue Pikmin - Blue Pikmin don't really have any super special combat abilities, but you can't overlook the fact that they can go in water, allowing them to kill more enemies and grab more goodies than other Pikmin. Unfortunately, because everything goes to the blue Onion, I always find myself with a surplus of Blues.... #Yellow Pikmin - I've always thought Yellows were neat, but in terms of usefulness, they aren't fantastic. I think there could be way more puzzles based around their high-flying ability than there currently are, although that same ability can become pretty annoying in combat (unless fighting flying enemies, in which case it's great). They are immune to electricity, which is most useful when taking down gates, although most other electric hazards and enemies can still be killed with other Pikmin with careful timing. #Purple Pikmin - They're too powerful. Even a group of ten Purples will absolutely rape any enemy unlucky enough to find itself in your path without any risk of losing anything, and it kind of makes it not fun; realizing this, the creators decided to give Purples the downside of being incredibly slow, but this doesn't detract from their power, and instead just makes lugging them along with you on long trips incredibly frustrating. You either have to develop a lot of patience to use them, or just not bring them at all, but then of course they're useless. #Red Pikmin - Close call between Reds and Purples, but the advantage Purples have over Reds is that they're actually useful in some situations. Reds weren't bad in Pikmin 1, but in Pikmin 2, their high attack damage was made redundant by Purples; in addition, their resistance to fire is much less useful in Pikmin 2, since not only can fire geysers be destroyed, but it's much easier to save burning Pikmin from death. They're just...totally useless in Pikmin 2. Id say my favoritesare 1.Blue 2.Bulbmin 3.Purple 4.Red 5.Whites 6.YellowsMasta pikmin 17:44, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Here are my faves 1.white 2.purple 3.Bulbmin (You can't take them out of Caves) 4.Yellow 5.Red 6.Blue Mine are 1.Purple 2.Blue 3.White 4.Yellow 5.Red 6.Bulbmin - Hmmm... 1.white(sure they stink at attacking, but they have tons of features that make them the best pikmin) 2.purple(I'm not a patient guy, but i love seeing my purples gut stuff) 3.yellow(I can't belive the developers overlooked this cool pikmin. more puzzles with these would easily get them the top spot on my list) 4. blues(i blame you) 5. reds( really useless) Thegloober216 02:25, 5 January 2009 (UTC) 1. Reds (I always use them in 2P, and seriously, they're invincible to fire!) 2. Yellows (They can handle small bomb-rocks (EXPLOSIVES!!!) and are invincible to something that usually instantly kills.) 3. Purples (They're just cool that way) 4. Whites (More abilities (can poison enemies, resistant to poisonous gas, are very fast, and can see underground) 5. Mushroom Pikmin (Few things are cooler than pikmin that look like zombies) 6. Blues (Really useful, but breathing underwater is too... uninteresting) 7. Bulbmin (Of all the enemies out there to infest, they choose bulborbs)